13 Andromeda's Boys
by BisoryFlower
Summary: Masih cerita tentang 13 pemuda-aset Pasar Andromeda : Malam tahun baru kali ini adalah malam yang paling berbeda diantara tahun-tahun yang lain. Setidaknya, itu cukup untuk membuat si pemikir Jeon Wonwoo—berpikir bahwa hidupnya tak akan sama lagi seperti dulu."Kalau dipikir-pikir, Wonwoo melakukannya lagi."/"Melakukan apa?"/"Memonopoli Mingyu…"/CHAPT 2 [MEANIE]/SVT
1. Chapter 1 - PROLOG

Tittle : 13 Andromeda's Boys

Main Cast : All members of SEVENTEEN

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family, etc.

Length : Chaptered

* * *

13 Andromeda's Boys

.

 ** _Chapter 1 :_**

 ** _Prolog-[SVT]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Andromeda Town Shopping Center_**

 ** _._**

* * *

Di cerita ini, banyak kisah yang akan disampaikan.

 _Mereka_ tumbuh bersama. Ada yang sejak masih di perut ibu masing-masing mereka sudah mengenal, ada yang seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka bertemu…

 _Mereka_ berkumpul di sini.

Bukan, bukan di galaksi—well, cerita ini jauh dari genre sci-fi, melainkan di sebuah _Pasar_. Namanya Andromeda, sama dengan nama galaksi paling indah yang ada di alam semesta. Namanya memang terlalu _muluk-muluk_ hanya untuk sebuah pasar tradisional, tapi itulah daya tariknya. Banyak pengunjung datang ke sana karena mereka menemukan keindahan galaksi di sana.

.

Pasar ini memang bukan pasar biasa. Karena sebagian besar penjualnya tinggal di toko mereka bersama keluarganya. Jadi jangan heran, ketika kau memasuki gerbang pasar, akan berjejer gedung berlantai dua—sampai empat, jemuran di balkon, anak-anak yang bermain di jalanan yang membelah pasar, ibu-ibu mengobrol di depan tokonya sendiri, atau siswa-siswa berseragam baru pulang sekolah. Dari pada dibilang lingkungan kumuh, pasar Andromeda juga dianggap sebagai komplek perumahan yang ramai dan menyenangkan. Setiap penjual ramah ke satu yang lainnya, selalu ada keceriaan, dan mereka semua yang ada di sana sudah seperti keluarga sendiri.

Dan selain karena kehangatan yang disajikan di Pasar Andromeda, beraneka macam toko pun bisa kalian temukan di sana. Mulai dari toko sayur hingga toko elektronik. Di sana hampir lengkap. Apapun yang kalian cari dapat kalian temukan di sana dan jangan tanya bagaimana pelayanan penjualnya. Sudah dibilang tadi, semua yang menjejakkan kakinya di Pasar Andromeda pasti sudah dianggap seperti keluarga sendiri.

.

Lalu,

Ada lagi yang membuat Pasar ini disebut pasar seindah galaksi,

.

.

Banyak orang menyebut _mereka_ sebagai 'Tiga belas pemuda milik Andromeda'.

.

Kenapa milik Andromeda?

Karena mereka semua adalah anak-anak pemilik toko di pasar Andromeda.

.

Kenapa pemuda?

Karena mereka masih muda. Yang tua diantara mereka baru naik kelas tiga sekolah menengah atas, sedangkan yang paling muda kelas dua menengah pertama.

.

Kenapa mereka tiga belas?

Well, karena mereka berjumlah tiga belas. Ini karena setelah kelahiran yang termuda, selama lima tahun tidak ada anak yang lahir dari keluarga besar pasar Andromeda.

.

Kenapa mereka terkenal?

Karena tiga belas dari mereka memiliki rupa yang rupawan, tampan, cantik, imut, dan menarik. Jika ditanya siapa pemuda-pemuda paling tampan di kota, jawabannya tetap si tiga belas pemuda dari pasar.

Lalu yang membuat mereka terkenal lagi? Mereka itu dari pasar Andromeda yang penuh kehangatan. Semua anaknya baik, berbakti pada orang tua lagi, karena sering membantu berjualan.

 _._

 _Dan… apa yang membuat mereka menarik?_

 _Ini bukan hanya sebuah kisah tentang kumpulan orang tampan yang berteman. Ketiga belas dari mereka memiliki sifat yang berbeda, perasaan yang berbeda, dan kisah masing-masing._

 _Mereka berteman lama sekali. Tapi tak ada yang mudah dalam pertemanan itu._

 _Ada cinta, kebencian, iri, keceriaan, kesetiaan, dan kebingungan khas remaja yang orang luar jarang mengerti._

 _._

.

.

Di dalam pasar ini, kalian akan menemukan beberapa orang menarik, _seperti…_

.

.

Seungkwan si anak toko beras yang membuat bangkrut tokonya sendiri…

.

Si tampan memabukkan—Jeon Wonwoo anak pemilik toko bir…

.

Hong Jisoo yang membuat lukisan hidup dengan bunga-bunganya…

.

Penjual mie—atau, penggoda dari Cina, Wen Junhui…

.

Atau pemuda paling tampan sedunia Choi Seungcheol yang bisa mengotak atik hatimu seperti alat elektronik.

.

Dan banyak lagi.

Mereka semua menarik. Itulah kenapa sejak mereka lahir, mereka adalah aset Pasar Andromeda yang menjaring banyak pelanggan dari wanita muda, tua, hingga nenek-nenek dan kakek-kakek…

.

.

.

"Hyung, sudah belum?" tanya Soonyoung, sambil melongokkan kepalanya dibalik bahu Seungcheol. Dan yang ditanya, reflek mendorong kepala si remaja sipit menjauh darinya. Lalu ia mendesah frustasi.

"Duuh! Aku tidak bisa jika disuruh menulis sesuatu seperti ini!" ucapnya kesal seraya menjambak rambut hitamnya.

Setelah ucapan si yang paling tua, orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu ikut mendesah serempak. _Well,_ mereka sebenarnya sudah menduga jika remaja bermarga Choi itu akan menyerah diakhir.

"Sini, aku mau lihat apa yang kau tulis." Ucap Jeonghan.

Remaja yang sedari tadi sedang santai-santai di kursi—hampir ketiduran mulai berjalan mendekat. Namun Seungcheol langsung meremas kertas di hadapannya. Kertas yang sudah ia tulisi selama hampir satu jam "Tidak! Tidak, ini memalukan sekali!" ucapnya agak berteriak. Yang justru membuat perhatian bagi dua belas pemuda sisanya. Ah, tambah satu. Si pemilik bar tempat _tiga belas pemuda milik Andromeda_ kini sedang berkumpul.

"Hyung kebawa perasaan ya? Malah menulis surat cinta ya?" beo Seokmin seraya tertawa keras sekali. Diantara mereka ada yang ikut tertawa, ada juga yang terlihat terganggu.

"Bukan begitu, bodoh" ucap Seungcheol kesal "Huh, kenapa dari awal tidak menyuruh Wonwoo saja, sih? Nilai sastranya _kan_ yang paling bagus dari pada kita." Tambahnya kemudian.

"Hyung, kita ini disuruh menulis diskripsi untuk iklan pasar. Jadi harus menarik! Jenaka! Dan menyenangkan!" kali ini Seungkwan buka bicara setelah menelan makanannya "Kalau Wonwoo hyung itu membosankan, jadi tidak, tidak~!" ucapnya, seraya melirik ke arah Wonwoo, yang untungnya sedang tertidur di atas meja.

"Kalau begitu kau saja." celetuk Jihoon di sudut ruangan.

"Aku sedang makan hyung! sibuk."

"Dan tetua pasar bilang kita harus mengumpulkannya… sepuluh menit lagi" ucap Hansol, cepat-cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan karena tadi beberapa orang hampir ingin melempar sesuatu atas perkataan Seungkwan tadi.

Helaan napas frustasi kembali terdengar. Si pemilik bar langganan tiga belas pemuda itu _, Nona Uee panggilannya,_ hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil mengelap gelas-gelas "Sudah, kumpulkan saja. dari pada tetua pasar mengamuk lagi dan uang jajan kalian dipotong serempak." Celetuknya, yang bukan mencerahkan suasana, malah membuat pemuda-pemuda itu mengurut dahi masing-masing.

Jangan kira kehidupan mereka itu bahagia-bahagia saja karena menjadi anak kesayangan pasar. Sebagai aset, mereka juga kadang diperlakukan seperti karyawan. _Bekerja, atau uang jajan dipotong. Bekerja, dan dapat kupon belanja gratis di salah satu toko._

"Iya hyung… kumpulkan saja…" ucap Soonyoung, yang paling tak rela uang jajannya di potong.

"Iya, lagi pula iklannya hanya dipasang di papan pengumuman dekat stasiun. Pasti juga tak banyak yang baca" ujar Junhui kali ini, lalu menyengir aneh. Tidak tahu kenapa.

"Yang penting kau sudah menulis kelebihan pasar ini kan?" tanya Jisoo kemudian. Dan Seungcheol mengangguk ragu.

Nah, sebenarnya ini yang membuat ia frustasi. Ia takut tulisannya justru terkesan narsis dan salah orientasi. Padahal ia harusnya membuat paragraf yang mendiskripsikan pasar, tapi justru ia banyak menceritakan soal _Tiga belas pemuda dari Andromeda._ _Well… mereka kan aset pasar, jadi layak, kan?_ Pikir Seungcheol, yang kemudian ia berpikir betapa kekanakannya ia.

Apalagi ia menulis tentangnya sendiri… _bisa mengotak atik hati?_ Astaga, siang ini otak Seungcheol memang sedang tidak bekerja dengan benar. Ia mengeluh, sambil menatap teman-temannya yang duduk berpencar di sekitar bar. Hampir semuanya terlihat tak bersemangat seperti biasanya.

Inilah masalahnya! Sebenarnya beberapa dari mereka punya daya imajinasi yang tinggi dan sangat kreatif—walau Seungcheol bukan salah satunya. Tapi karena cuaca siang ini dingin, banyak yang mengantuk, soalnya tadi malam mereka begadang main game sampai subuh. Jadi Seungcheol sebagai yang lebih tua jadi secara tidak langsung bertanggung jawab atas tugas ini.

"Hoi! Cheol." Panggil Jeonghan karena melihatnya melamun "Ku tebak, kau pasti menulis sesuatu yang aneh!" tuduhnya, seraya mencoba menggapai remukan kertas yang tadi Seungcheol buat. Tapi pemuda Choi itu langsung melangkah mundur, menjauh dari si teman seumuran.

"Yaa… hyung mencurigakan!" pekik Chan.

Mendadak suasana bar itu menjadi ramai. Terjadi kejar-kejaran singkat antara Seungcheol dan beberapa anak di sana. Cukup untuk membuat Nona Uee mengurut dadanya. Takut-takut barang-barang barnya hancur karena gerak anarkis para pemuda ini.

"Hyung! kau menulis aneh-aneh soal kami ya?" tanya Seungkwan, yang setelahnya membuat Seungcheol menghentikan geraknya.

Ia menyengir. _Menyebalkan sekali._

Dan saat itu ia tahu si yang paling tua pasti menulis yang aneh-aneh.

Lengah, Seungcheol akhirnya berhasil keluar dari bar, dan ia berlari menuju kantor tetua pasar dengan kecepatan tinggi, menembus jalanan bersalju tipis. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia jadi bersemangat ini, padahal tadi merasa ragu dengan tulisannya. Mungkin karena melihat reaksi adik-adiknya yang menggemaskan. Haha.

.

Di dalam bar, kedua belas pemuda di sana terdiam setelah Seungcheol melarikan diri. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang melamun, ada yang kembali melanjutkan kegiatan—Seungkwan kembali makan, dan ada yang mendumel kesal.

"Apa yakin kita tak perlu mengejar Seungcheol hyung?" tanya Soonyoung ragu. Pemuda bermata sipit itu mendumel "Hyung pasti menulis satu lembar penuh tentang dirinya sendiri…" ucapnya.

"Itu masih mending. Awas saja kalau dia menjelek-jelekkan kita." Timpal Seungkwan kemudian. _Firasatnya kadang memang selalu benar._

"Tak ada satupun yang baik…" gumam Mingyu "Seharusnya dari tadi kita tak membiarkan Seungcheol hyung yang menulisnya. "

.

.

"Hei, memang sejak kapan kita peduli dengan tulisan iklan promosi pasar?" kali ini Jisoo bicara, setelah sedari tadi diam saja.

Suaranya yang lembut itu membuat perhatian semua tertuju padanya yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Nona Uee, sedang merangkai bunga dari tadi. Beberapa dari mereka berpikir, bagaimana bisa Jisoo dengan tenangnya merangkai bunga setelah keributan tadi. Tapi, _well, namanya juga Hong Jisoo._

"Iya ya…" ucap Minghao sambil mengangguk-angguk.

Mereka biasanya memang tak begitu peduli. Tapi kenapa tadi rasanya penting sekali? Dan Seungcheol jelas menganggapnya serius.

"Terus kenapa sikap Seungcheol seperti itu?"

"Entah…"

"Ya sudah."

Lalu semuanya terdiam lagi. Seolah ingatan tentang kejar-kejaran Seungcheol terlupakan. Dan mereka bahkan sudah tidak peduli dengan apa yang di tulis si yang paling tua.

"Aku lapar. Beli ubi bakar yuk" ucap Mingyu, yang dibalas anggukan "Aku saja yang beli. Nanti kubawakan ke sini." Tambahnya, dan yang lain kembali mengangguk patuh. Kalau soal makanan, mereka memang yang paling tenang.

"Dengan Wonwoo hyung ya?" tanyanya lagi, melirik Wonwoo yang kini sedang membaca buku. Dan yang lebih tua itu hanya mengangguk tak peduli.

"Dasar modus" beo Seokmin, yang langsung dihadiahi sikutan dari si teman seumuran.

Kalau Wonwoo sih tidak peduli. Paling dia akan minta ubinya dibayarkan, upah karena sudah membeli.

Sebelum keduanya pergi, Jeonghan memanggil "Jangan belikan untuk Seungcheol ya." Pesannya. Dan yang lain hanya terkekeh.

Jeonghan itu, wajahnya saja yang terlihat seperti orang baik-baik, tapi aslinya sangat jahil. Ditambah dia termaksud yang paling tua, jadi hampir semua teman-temannya pernah dijahili olehnya dan Seungcheol adalah yang paling sering.

"Oke." Jawab Wonwoo.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

* * *

Halo ini Bisory

Saya kembali membawa cerita baru, setelah sebelumnya menamatkan satu ff saya yang panjang 'BBL'. Untuk kali ini saya ingin membawa sesuatu yang baru. Cerita yang lebih ringan dengan banyak tokoh dan genre.

Sebelumnya, saya ingin mengungkapkan kalau cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu komik favorit saya yang berjudul **Sparkling Gingachou/** **Kirameki Gingachou Shoutengai** karya **Fujimoto Yuuki.** Cerita ini sedikit banyaknya terinspirasi dari komik itu. bagi kalian yang sudah membaca komiknya, pasti akan merasa lebih mudah dalam membayangkan bagaimana keadaan pasarnya, dan persahabatan yang ada di sana ^^

Lalu dalam cerita ini, tidak ada main cast tertentu karena di setiap chapter akan ada pairing/ member svt yang menjadi main castnya. Setiap chapter kurang lebih akan membicarakan kehidupan mereka masing-masing. Lalu juga genre di setiap chapter tidak mesti romance (Walau kebanyakan romantis—dang! I love romance !), tapi juga ada genre friendship, family, humor, dan horor (maybe?).

Dan saya akan memperingati sejak awal : cerita ini akan campur aduk dan akan ada banyak random moment seperti tadi, wkwkwk. Humor garing nan receh juga akan banyak bertebaran—karena saya sangat tidak berpengalaman di genre Humor, jadi mohon bersabar :''

Haha, last not least, let me know what do you think guys!

Beri tahu saya apakah cerita ini cukup pantas untuk dilanjutkan atau tidak. The real chapter satu akan segera muncul~!

.

 **.**

* * *

Spoiler for next chapter…

.

 _Meanie_

 _Malam tahun baru kali ini adalah malam yang paling berbeda diantara tahun-tahun yang lain. Setidaknya, itu cukup untuk membuat si pemikir Jeon Wonwoo—berpikir bahwa hidupnya tak akan sama lagi seperti dulu._

" _Kalau dipikir-pikir, Wonwoo melakukannya lagi."_

" _Melakukan apa?"_

" _Memonopoli Mingyu…"_

 _._

" _Mingyu, cinta itu apa?"_

" _Mau jawaban romantis atau realistis?"_

" _Realistis"_

 _._


	2. Chapter 2 - MEANIE

13 Andromeda's Boys

.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 :**_

 _ **[MEANIE]**_

 _ **Tell Me What Is Love**_

* * *

 _._

.

MW

.

 _Ingatan itu masih terasa segar._

.

Saat itu adalah malam tahun baru.

Sedang ada pesta meriah yang diselenggarakan. Semua orang keluar dari toko mereka, berkumpul di jalanan dan lapangan dekat pasar menunggu detik-detik tahun berganti sambil melihat kearah langit. Kembang api akan di nyalakan tak lama lagi.

Seharusnya keduanya juga berada di sana. Berkumpul bersama teman-teman mereka yang tumbuh bersama sejak lahir, tetangga yang sudah seperti keluarga sendiri, teman satu sekolah yang rumahnya dekat dengan pasar, atau sekedar bicara dengan orang asing. Mereka berdua harusnya berada di sana, bukannya berada di taman bermain komplek yang sepi dan saling menatap satu sama lain.

Well, sebenarnya salahkan _Mingyu_ , dia yang menyeret _Wonwoo_ pergi disaat ia sedang makan kue _ddeok_ bikinan ibu Seokmin di pinggir jalan bersama kesebelas temannya yang lain.

Saat itu Wonwoo bingung, mungkin sekitar lima menit lagi tahun akan berganti. Itu artinya lima menit lagi kembang api akan dihidupkan dan ia pikir tahun ini ia tak akan menghabiskan moment itu bersama-sama temannya seperti biasa— _tapi itu bukan seperti sesuatu yang penting, belasan tahun sudah Wonwoo melihat kembang api bersama mereka sambil makan ddeok. Dan mungkin tahun ini sedikit berbeda._

"Ada apa?"

Tanya Wonwoo saat itu. Mereka masih saling menatap. Wonwoo duduk di mainan kuda-yang-bergoyang, posisinya lebih rendah dari Mingyu yang masih berdiri di depannya. Menatapnya dalam dan belum mengatakan apapun sejak tadi.

Bahkan sampai satu kembang api besar diluncurkan. Langit tiba-tiba menjadi cerah dan secara reflek Wonwoo mendongak, menatap kembang api yang bertebaran di langit, diikuti kembang api lainnya yang mulai menghiasi langit malam.

 _Sekarang tahun sudah berganti._

Ia tiba-tiba teringat pada Mingyu yang masih di depannya. Ingin meledek 'Aku sudah satu tahun menunggu, kau tak mau bicara juga sekarang?', tapi tepat saat Wonwoo ingin menoleh, Mingyu berjalan mendekat kearahnya, wajahnya terlihat sangat jelas karena cahaya kembang api di langit.

.

" _Wonwoo hyung, aku mencintaimu…_ "

.

Itu yang ia katakan. Wonwoo tak dengar suara Mingyu karena ributnya suara kembang api, tapi ia melihat jelas gerakan mulut itu, dan tatapan Mingyu padanya seperti penegasan.

Begitu pula dengan tubuh Mingyu yang membungkuk, ia makin mempersempit jarak antara keduanya hingga bibir mereka bertemu. Itu hanya sebuah sentuhan yang pelan dan lama. Keduanya tidak ada yang bergerak untuk beberapa saat. Saling menikmati sentuhan mereka yang dilatarbelakangi suara gaduh kembang api.

.

Itu terjadi begitu saja,

Wonwoo itu tipe pemikir, dan di detik tahun berganti, ia pikir hidupnya tak akan sama lagi seperti dulu…

.

.

MW

.

.

"Wonwoo! Yak! Kau tidur ya?!"

Itu suara Soonyoung. Si—paling—ribut yang ada di lingkungan pasar rakyat 'Andromeda'. Anak pertama pemilik toko ikan di sana, suaranya keras dan selalu menarik perhatian siapapun. Walaupun untuk kasus ini, ada satu orang yang tak langsung menyahut saat ia memanggil.

Remaja bermata sipit itu berkacak pinggang. Curiga teman yang sedari tadi ia panggil memang sedang tidur. Sudah tiga menit ia berdiri di depan toko bir, melempar kerikil kecil di jendela lantai dua, dan berteriak. Ia tahu benar dimana letak kamar milik si teman seumuran.

"Masih belum muncul juga?" tanya seseorang pada Soonyoung. Itu Jeonghan yang sedang menyapu. Soonyoung menggeleng kesal.

"Anak itu! dia pasti pura-pura tidur karena tak mau ikut berberes!" omel Soonyoung, sambil memungut sekop yang tadi ia jatuhkan.

Sekarang memang masih pagi sekali. Pagi pertama di tahun baru dan keadaan pasar sangat sepi. Tak ada satupun toko yang buka karena pemiliknya—para orangtua masih tidur setelah pesta besar-besaran semalam. Mereka makan, minum, menari, ngobrol hingga dini hari, meninggalkan anak-anak mereka yang harus bangun pagi hari dan membereskan sisa-sisa pesta tadi malam. Sampah berserakan di jalanan, banyak cucian piring, dan barang-barang pesta yang harus dirapikan. Kerjaan itu semua hanya untuk dilakukan anak muda.

.

"Yak! Jeon Wonwoo!" pekik Soonyoung lagi.

"Sudahlah hyung, kenapa kau terobsesi sekali sih dengan Wonwoo hyung? jika memang senggang bangunkan sekalian Chan, Junhui hyung, dan… Mingyu hyung." ucap Seungkwan kali ini, setelah mengabsen siapa saja yang belum ada di sini.

Jika keempatnya sudah datang, berarti lengkap sudah tiga belas. _Tiga belas pemuda milik pasar Andromeda._ Mereka yang populer di daerah sekitar karena tampan, cantik, imut, dan menarik. Berbakti pada orangtua lagi, karena sering membantu di pasar. _Ah, coret. Tentu saja mereka berbakti, karena jika tidak menurut mereka akan diancam dengan memotong uang jajan!_

"Oh ya... Mingyu tidak ada di sini? Tumben." Celetuk Minghao yang sedang mengangkut sampah "Pantas saja rasanya tidak selesai-selesai." Tambahnya lalu tertawa.

"Benar! Harusnya dia ada disini!" pekik Seokmin, si—anak—ribut—II, kaget karena melupakan temannya sendiri. Padahal ia tetangga sebelah rumah, tadi lupa ikut memanggil Mingyu untuk turun bersih-bersih.

Ngomong-ngomong, _kan,_ Mingyu itu terkenal yang paling telaten dan cepat dalam bersih-bersih. Ini pekerjaan yang cocok untuknya, dan sangat meringankan untuk anak yang lain.

"Soonyoung, panggil Mingyu sana!" suruh Seungcheol sebagai yang paling tua.

"Iya, kita lebih membutuhkan Mingyu daripada Wonwoo yang ogah-ogahan!" ucap Jeonghan.

Mendengar itupun, Soonyoung menggaruk tengkuknya dan akhirnya mengangguk. Remaja sipit itu baru saja ingin melangkah untuk pergi ke toko sayur milik keluarga Kim, namun tiba-tiba suara jendela di lantai dua terdengar.

"Soonyoung!" panggil seseorang dengan suara bukan hanya Soonyoung yang menoleh, tapi kesembilan pemuda di sana menoleh ke arah remaja yang berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya.

Itu Wonwoo, yang sedari tadi diteriaki namanya. Wajahnya mengantuk, pucat, dan datar "Sisakan aku pekerjaan yang bisa dikerjakan nanti sore." Ucapnya agak berteriak.

"Wonwoo hyung, sakit?" tanya Hansol.

"Hanya flu." Jawabnya pendek, seraya menyandar di jendela. Melihat teman-temannya yang sudah menyebar beres-beres kini semua menatapnya.

Kini Jeonghan mengacak pinggangnya "Tuh kan, sudah kuduga! Tadi malam pakaianmu tipis sekali! Kau ini!" ucapnya geram. Sebagai anak pemilik apotek, ia memang sedikit sensitif jika temannya ada yang sakit. Tapi Wonwoo hanya menyengir.

"Bisa kan? Seungcheol hyung?" tanya Wonwoo lagi. Kali ini pada si paling tua, karena pertanyaannya tadi tak di jawab oleh Soonyoung yang kini sedang berbisik pada Jihoon. Entah apa.

Sedangkan Seungcheol hanya mengangguk "Istirahat saja sana." Ucapnya pendek, dan teman-temannya yang lain mengangguk.

Pemuda bermarga Jeon itu tersenyum tipis kemudian "Terima kasih" ucapnya tulus pada teman-temannya yang pengertian sekali "Oh ya, jangan cari Mingyu." tambahnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Mingyu sedang ada di kamarku."

"Sedang apa?! Kalian sedang apaa?!" tanya Seokmin heboh. Tapi Wonwoo hanya terkekeh pelan, lalu terbatuk sebelum ia bicara "Dia merawatku sejak malam. Sekarang sedang tidur." Jawabnya. Yang kemudian teman-temannya bergumam 'Oh' serempak.

"Biar aku dan dia yang membereskan sisanya nanti sore, oke?" remaja bermarga Jeon itu tersenyum tipis "Semangat berberes." Ucapnya diakhir sebelum menutup jendela kamarnya lagi.

Setelah kehadiran singkat si Jeon, suasana pun menjadi sepi lagi. Si ribut Soonyoung sudah pergi memanggil dua yang lain, dan mereka membereskan pasar dengan tenang. Ini karena cuaca sangat dingin. Mereka ingin cepat selesai dan makan sup tulang bikinan Nyonya Choi yang hangat dan mahal—hadiah yang dijanjikan dari tetua pasar pada mereka.

.

Tiba-tiba Jisoo, yang sedari tadi diam terkekeh tanpa sebab, dan Seungcheol di sebelahnya menoleh, menatapnya aneh.

"Kenapa?" tanya Seungcheol pada si teman seumuran. Agak horor jika Jisoo sudah tertawa sendiri. remaja yang selalu menghabiskan waktu diantara bunga-bunga itu sudah sering dirumorkan gila karena tertawa sendiri.

Bukannya Seungcheol setuju. Tapi kadang, Jisoo itu punya pikiran yang aneh. Ia selalu penasaran tapi juga takut.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, Wonwoo melakukannya lagi." Ucap si remaja bermarga Hong.

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Seungcheol masih tak mengerti.

.

" _Memonopoli Mingyu…"_

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

.

.

Soal Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

Dilihat dari manapun, keduanya itu terlihat bertolak belakang sekali.

Mingyu itu kulitnya agak gosong karena sinar matahari, sedangkan Wonwoo putih seperti kekurangan vitamin D. Badan Mingyu tinggi besar, sedangkan Wonwoo kurus—walau ia juga termaksud tinggi. Mingyu itu ramah dan baik hati ke semua orang, sedangkan Wonwoo itu tidak ramah, dia bukannya jahat atau dingin, hanya jarang bicara saja pada orang asing. Mingyu itu keliatannya sederhana dan tulus, sedangkan Wonwoo kadang terlihat misterius dan licik.

Kalau kata orang-orang di sekolah, atau yang suka pergi ke pasar Andromeda, _tiga belas pemuda milik Andromeda_ itu memiliki ciri khas sama seperti usaha keluarga mereka masing-masing.

Mingyu contohnya. Keluarganya punya banyak kebun di daerah Changwon dan di rumahnya menjual sayuran segar setiap hari. Kesannya pun sama. _Segar, ramah, dan baik._

Kalau Wonwoo, keluarganya penyuplai bir dan minuman alkohol di banyak tempat makan dan keluarganya punya beberapa tempat minum pinggiran jalan. Jadi banyak orang merasa kalau Wonwoo itu _keras, 'tampan yang memabukkan', dan dingin_.

Ini memang sebuah filosofi yang aneh, tapi itulah yang membuat mereka terkenal. Sama seperti 'Jisoo yang seindah bunga dagangannya' atau 'Soonyoung yang selincah ikan tenggiri'.

Dan kembali pada Mingyu dan Wonwoo, sebenarnya yang pertama kali mengenal adalah Wonwoo. Saat Mingyu lahir, Wonwoo sudah bisa merangkak dan pertemuan pertama mereka adalah ketika arisan ibu-ibu pasar Andromeda dan Wonwoo yang belum bisa mengendalikan gerak motoriknya menendang kepala si bayi Mingyu hingga menangis. mereka sudah mengenal selama itu hingga mungkin tak ada yang tak diketahui oleh satu sama lain.

Ini sebenarnya hampir sama dengan teman-teman mereka yang lain yang sudah saling berteman mungkin saat masih di perut ibu mereka masing-masing. Tapi diantara dua belas, Wonwoo adalah favorit Mingyu. dan perbedaan kontras mereka entah kenapa menjadi alasan keduanya dekat.

Walaupun bisa dibilang Mingyu yang paling aktif mendekat. Mingyu tak ingat kapan ia menyukai Wonwoo dengan cara yang 'lain', tapi ia suka saat ia bisa membantu Wonwoo mengangkut botol-botol minuman yang berat, menemaninya menunggui toko hingga malam sekali (karena toko sayurnya tak mungkin buka sampai malam), merawat Wonwoo yang flu di waktu-waktu yang aneh, mengingatkannya untuk makan, dan banyak hal lainnya.

Disibukkan dengan semua hal tentang Wonwoo itu menyenangkan untuk Mingyu.

Sedangkan Wonwoo itu pasif. Sifatnya itu cuek dan pemalas. Rasanya memiliki Mingyu di sampingnya itu adalah sebuah anugrah. Itulah kenapa banyak orang merasa kadang Wonwoo itu memonopoli si rajin—dan—dicintai—banyak—orang—Kim Mingyu untuk dirinya sendiri. Padahal, sebenarnya tidak juga. Ini hanya karena Mingyu sangat suka berada di dekatnya dan Wonwoo adalah prioritas Mingyu diantara teman-temannya yang lain.

.

Lalu jika sudah seperti itu, apa Wonwoo menyukai Mingyu atau tidak? Jawabannya, _ia tak benar-benar tahu._

.

Mingyu itu baik. Sangat baik malah. Dia juga tampan dan badannya bagus. Mudah saja jika ingin jatuh cinta padanya karena Mingyu punya banyak bakat yang bisa membuatmu kaget. Tapi kalau kasusnya Wonwoo, yang sudah seumur hidup mengenal Mingyu, tahu bagus dan jeleknya ia, Wonwoo tak bisa benar-benar tahu apa cinta itu.

.

.

"Minghao-ya, cinta itu seperti apa?"

Tanya Wonwoo disiang itu. sudah beberapa minggu berakhir sejak tahun baru dan mereka sudah pulang sekolah. Karena sudah akan masuk musim semi, cuaca mulai menghangat dan banyak teman-temannya pulang ke rumah untuk tidur siang dari pada berkumpul bersama. Dan Wonwoo, ia pergi ke tempat favoritnya, toko jam milik keluarga Xi.

Pertanyaan ini tiba-tiba saja muncul. Wonwoo teringat akan kejadian beberapa hari lalu, saat ia tak sengaja melihat seorang wanita menyatakan cinta pada Mingyu saat jam istirahat. Saat itu Wonwoo bersembunyi di balik dinding gedung, hanya memperhatikan dan ia tak bisa mendengar percakapan mereka karena terlalu jauh.

Bukannya merasa cemburu, ia yakin Mingyu akan menolaknya tanpa bertele-tele, tapi ia bertahan di sana karena ia melihat sesuatu yang menarik, seperti,

Wajah yang memerah, bergetar, kata-kata yang terbata, dan sejenis itu. walaupun sepertinya Mingyu menolak dengan sangat sopan, gadis itu menangis tersedu dan semuanya terasa emosional seperti di novel-novel yang sering Wonwoo baca.

Tapi karena itu, Wonwoo justru dibuat bingung. ia teringat pada saat Mingyu menyatakan perasaannya. Semuanya berlalu dengan sangat tenang. Lalu, hubungan mereka tak banyak berubah setelah itu kecuali Mingyu sering menciumnya dan memeluknya.

Wonwoo seperti melupakan sesuatu yang emosional yang seharusnya hadir saat seseorang tengah berhubungan.

 _Apa ini artinya Wonwoo tak mencintai Mingyu?_

.

"Apa hyung? cinta?" tanya Minghao lagi seraya mendongak menatap Wonwoo. Wajahnya terlihat agak bingung, namun ia melirik buku di pangkuan yang lebih tua "Hyung kan yang lebih sering baca novel. Kenapa malah bertanya padaku?" tanyanya.

"Aku tak bisa menemukan apa-apa." Jawab Wonwoo pelan.

Matanya yang hitam pekat itu memandang ke dinding penuh jam dengan tatapan menerawang "Rasanya ada yang aneh…" gumamnya lagi, namun masih dapat di dengar oleh pemuda berketurunan Cina itu.

"Yang aneh adalah hyung yang tiba-tiba bertanya soal cinta" ucap Minghao, ia berjalan mendekat "Apa hyung sedang jatuh cinta?" tanyanya dengan nada yang kaku. Ini memang sudah tahun ketiga pemuda itu di Korea, tapi nada bicaranya selalu terdengar aneh, tapi lucu. Ia tetap tak bisa menyembunyikan nada penasarannya.

Sedangkan Wonwoo menaikkan satu alisnya "Entahlah…" jawabnya santai dan Minghao mendengus. Merasa percakapannya dengan Wonwoo itu sangat tidak penting.

Karena faktanya Wonwoo memang tak akan membagi apapun setelah ia mengatakan sesuatu yang menarik. Itu kebiasaan jelek Wonwoo sebenarnya. _Sok misterius._

"Sudah ah!" ucap Minghao seraya menegakkan tubuhnya dan meraih tasnya "Hyung yakin tidak apa-apa kutinggal?" tanyanya kemudian dengan wajah merasa bersalah, tapi Wonwoo hanya mengangguk.

"Tidak apa. Pergilah, berlatih yang benar." Ucapnya datar sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Minghao tersenyum tipis. Hyungnya satu ini… sikapnya memang penuh misteri dan terkesan dingin, tapi sebenarnya sangat baik. Sering kali ia menggantikan Minghao menjaga toko saat pemuda Cina itu latihan menari. Bahkan Wonwoo sendiri yang menawarkan diri, mengatakan bahwa toko jam adalah tempat paling tenang yang ada di pasar Andromeda dan Wonwoo menyukainya.

Ini sebenarnya hanya karena Minghao itu anak tunggal, keluarganya tak punya banyak tenaga kerja hingga entah sejak kapan mengangkat Wonwoo jadi anak angkat dan melatihnya merangkai jam karena remaja itu terlalu sering berkunjung. Sedangkan Wonwoo, dia termaksud anak nakal yang tak mau bekerja di tokonya sendiri. merangkai jam lebih terdengar menyenangkan dari pada membawa kardus-kardus berat berisi botol minuman.

Lagi-lagi, sebenarnya keuntungan ada di Wonwoo.

"Nanti setelah pulang aku akan mentraktir hyung es krim kalau begitu."

Dan Minghao itu terlalu baik. Hampir mirip Mingyu tapi ia lebih polos.

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tak acuh. Memilih untuk kembali fokus buku yang tadi ia baca. Dan kemudian ia mendengar pintu berlonceng itu tertutup, lalu tak berapa lama terbuka lagi. Minghao menjulurkan kepalanya di balik pintu.

"Mingyu dimana hyung?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Di rumahnya mungkin. Dia bilang harus membantu mengurus sesuatu tentang toko." Jawab Wonwoo malas. Dikiranya Minghao ingin bertanya apa.

"Oh" ucap Minghao pelan "Kenapa hyung tidak tanya Mingyu saja?" tanyanya.

"Tanya apa?"

"Soal tadi. Kalian berdua kan dekat, mungkin apa yang Mingyu pikirkan bisa dimengerti hyung juga." ucapnya yang hanya membuat Wonwoo melongo untuk beberapa saat.

Rasanya Minghao seperti baru saja membaca pikirannya dan menyuruh Wonwoo melakukan hal paling bodoh di dunia. Bertanya apa itu cinta dengan Mingyu sama saja dengan memancing gombalan tidak serius. Mungkin. Bibir Mingyu memang manis, tapi Wonwoo tak benar-benar tahu apa reaksi Mingyu jika ia bertanya seperti itu.

Bisa jadi justru ini akan menyakiti hati Mingyu nantinya.

Yah, mungkin Minghao berkata seperti itu juga karena dia tidak tahu jika Mingyu dan Wonwoo tengah berhubungan. Well, tak ada yang tahu sebenarnya. Wonwoo dan Mingyu memang sengaja tak memberitahu tapi tidak juga menyembunyikan. Mereka hanya sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri hingga merasa tak perlu memikirkan itu.

"Hmm… begitu." Gumam Wonwoo pelan. Ia tiba-tiba tak merasa tertarik dan Minghao hanya menyengir, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi ke tempat latihannya.

Meninggalkan Wonwoo yang terkubur dalam pikirannya sendiri ditemani bunyi detik jam yang menenangkan.

.

.

"Hyung, Wonwoo hyung…"

Si pemilik nama itu terusik ketika merasakan pipinya disentuh. Wonwoo itu memang hobi tertidur, tapi dia juga _lightsleeper_ , mudah terbangun. Jadi dengan berat ia membuka matanya, yang langsung menemukan wajah Mingyu tersenyum begitu dekat dengannya.

"Sudah malam, ayo pulang." Ucap Mingyu lagi. Remaja itu menyandarkan kepalanya di meja sama seperti Wonwoo. Mereka saling berhadapan lama, saling melihat wajah satu sama lain dan Mingyu menikmati ekspresi Wonwoo yang seperti sedang mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Wonwoo dengan suara yang serak.

"Karena aku lewat sini dan melihat _mu_. _"_

Wonwoo mengerutkan alisnya "Hyung." ucapnya, dan Mingyu hanya terkekeh "Iya, Wonwoo 'hyung'!" ujarnya berbisik. Tahu jika baru bangun Wonwoo tidak suka dengan suara ribut.

Oh ya, ada satu lagi kebiasan baru sejak pengakuan itu. Mingyu sering keceplosan memanggilnya tanpa kata 'hyung'. entah karena apa, tapi Wonwoo akan selalu mengingatkan karena ia tak begitu suka perubahan.

"Kapan kau datang?" tanyanya kemudian, melirik langit yang sudah gelap. Sepertinya ia tertidur menjelang sore, setelah ada pelanggan yang ingin mengambil pesanan jamnya.

Masih dengan posisi yang sama, Mingyu merapikan poni hitam Wonwoo yang menutupi matanya sambil bicara "Sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu." Jawabnya.

"Lalu Minghao?" tanyanya.

"Barusan pulang dan mau mandi katanya." Ucapnya "Tadi aku suruh dia lewat pintu belakang biar tak membangunkan hyung." tambahnya seraya tersenyum sangat manis, seperti anjing yang menunggu majikannya untuk dipuji.

Tapi karena Wonwoo sedang tidak begitu mood—karena pikirannya tadi, Wonwoo tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Ia pun akhirnya bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan berdiri. Mingyu pun mengikutinya.

"Pulang sekarang?" tanya Mingyu.

"Hm…"

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

.

.

Mungkin satu hal yang paling Wonwoo sukai dari Mingyu adalah, pemuda itu mengerti dirinya. Wonwoo tak perlu banyak menjelaskan ketika ia sedang marah, sedih, atau senang pada remaja itu karena ia sudah tahu dan bisa menyesuaikan diri—yang mungkin teman-temannya tak bisa seahli Mingyu melakukannya.

Wonwoo itu pemalas. Mengubah ekspresi saja ia malas, makanya banyak orang mengatakan sifatnya dingin padahal tidak. Dia marah padahal tidak. Dia mengejek padahal tidak, dan mereka selalu menuntut Wonwoo bicara agar bisa dimengerti. Tapi Wonwoo itu egois. _Ia tak suka perubahan_ dan ketika ia tak ingin melakukannya, ia tak akan.

Dan Mingyu sangat cocok untuknya.

Ketika Wonwoo kesal, Mingyu tak akan banyak bicara, ketika Wonwoo senang, ia akan membuat Wonwoo meluapkan kesenangannya, saat Wonwoo sedih, ia akan selalu menemani, dan saat mood Wonwoo tak jelas, Mingyu akan mencari tahu tapi tidak memaksa. Dan juga, pemuda itu selalu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo kapanpun ada kesempatan.

"Tidak usah menghubungi Minghao. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Ucap Wonwoo memecah keheningan. Keduanya memang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Wonwoo yang letaknya paling ujung diantara deretan ruko. Sengaja demi keselamatan, tahu karena jika semakin malam, toko itu biasanya makin ramai dan banyak orang mabuknya. Maka dari itu sejak Mingyu telah tumbuh lebih tinggi dari Wonwoo, remaja Kim itu selalu mengantarnya pulang. Walau sebenarnya Wonwoo juga tak butuh perlindungan karena ia sudah biasa menghadapi orang mabuk. Tapi Mingyu selalu bersikeras.

Dan kembali pada keduanya, Wonwoo melirik kearah Mingyu yang membuka ponselnya dengan satu tangannya yang lain. Pemuda bermarga Jeon itu memang sengaja menegur saat Mingyu selesai mengetik pesan untuk Minghao. bertanya apa yang dilakukan Wonwoo sebelumnya, mungkin.

Mingyu itu terlalu gampang ditebak. Pemuda tinggi itu menyengir, lalu mematikan ponselnya dan menaruhnya di saku celana "Oke kalau begitu." Ucapnya patuh.

Masih dengan tangan yang bertautan keduanya berjalan. Wonwoo menatap dengan pandangan kosong ke depan, sedangkan Mingyu hanya menatap orang disampingnya. Berpikir apa yang sedang Wonwoo pikirkan sekarang.

Ini mungkin aneh. Wonwoo itu memang bukan tipe yang banyak bicara atau ekspresif, tapi Mingyu bisa membedakan 'diam'nya Wonwoo saat sedang kesal, sedih, bingung, atau biasa saja. Dan kali ini mungkin Wonwoo seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa yang sedang hyung pikirkan?" tanya Mingyu akhirnya. Tak mau lama-lama berpikir— _berpikir memang bukan kegemarannya. Ia lebih suka langsung bertindak._

Wonwoo tak langsung menjawab. Melamun sebentar "Bukan apa-apa." Ucapnya pelan sambil menunduk, kakinya iseng menendangi kerikil di jalanan.

"Berarti ada ya…"

"Ada. Tapi bukan hal penting."

"Kalau tidak penting kenapa dipikirkan? Jeon Wonwoo biasanya tidak seperti itu." ucap Mingyu lagi, dan perkataannya itu membuat Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap yang lebih tinggi dengan tatapan seperti mencari sesuatu. Tapi Mingyu menatapnya dengan tatapan hangat seperti biasa.

Wonwoo tiba-tiba menggelengkan kepalanya. _Tidak, tidak, bukan Mingyu yang seperti ini yang ia inginkan sekarang. Bukan Mingyu yang hangat seperti peran utama drama. Tapi Wonwoo merindukan Mingyu yang manis yang bertingkah seperti adiknya._

 _._

 _Kemana sosok Mingyu yang itu berada?_

 _Dipikir-pikir, Wonwoo sudah lama tidak melihat sosok itu._

 _Tunggu, apa jika ia rindu itu artinya ia hanya menganggap Mingyu seperti adiknya?_

.

Melihat gerak gerik Wonwoo yang aneh, Mingyu mendekatkan tubuhnya "Hyung jelas sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang penting." Ucapnya kemudian "Apa ini sesuatu tentang _kita?_ " tanyanya pelan.

Dan Wonwoo tidak bisa menggeleng untuk pertanyaan ini.

"… Mungkin, tapi… entahlah." Kebiasaan buruknya kembali. Bicara dengan artian ambigu. Dan Mingyu hanya bisa mengurut dadanya untuk sabar.

"Ayo bicarakan kalau begitu." Ucap Mingyu, sambil menarik tangan mereka yang tergenggam untuk mendekat "… Hyung yang seperti ini membuatku khawatir." tambahnya.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan simpatik. Tidak tega. Bagaimanapun, dengan sikap seperti ini, Wonwoo tak pernah suka jika seseorang menderita karena dirinya. Wonwoo bisa menyalahkan dirinya sendiri lebih berat lagi. Tapi untuk situasi ini, pemuda yang lebih tua itu pun bingung harus mengatakan apa. Ia yang jarang merasa takut entah kenapa menjadi ragu untuk mengeluarkan suara.

Jika ia bertanya ' _apa itu cinta?'_ pada Mingyu, apa yang mungkin pemuda itu katakan?

.

' _Hyung masih mempertanyakan apa itu cinta saat hubungan kita seperti ini? apa hyung mempermainkanku?! Kenapa menerima perasaanku jika sejak awal kita tak memiliki perasaan yang sama?!'_

.

Bayangan Mingyu yang marah tiba-tiba terbersit di benaknya. Oh, tidak. Mingyu mungkin tak akan marah padanya. Tapi kecewa, _iya._

Fakta bahwa Wonwoo itu pemikir, namun ia tak bisa menemukan jawaban atas ini, membuat Wonwoo kalut sendiri. belum lagi ia harus berpikir keras apa yang harus ia katakan pada Mingyu sekarang. Rasanya kepala Wonwoo bisa tiba-tiba meledak karenanya.

.

"Hyung…" panggil Mingyu lagi, menyadarkan Wonwoo dari kekalutan dalam otaknya. Wajahnya terlihat sendu menatap yang lebih tua "Ayo kita pulang, sudah terlalu malam." Ucapnya kemudian seraya berjalan lebih dulu.

Mingyu itu anak baik. Mungkin ia sudah tak tega membuat Wonwoo panik sendiri dan akhirnya menyerah. Mungkin nanti ketika tak ada Wonwoo pemuda itu akan kembali menghubungi Minghao. menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Wonwoo sebelum ini dan Minghao akan memberitahunya soal pertanyaan klasik Wonwoo tadi.

Mungkin seperti itu,

Wonwoo menghela napas panjang. Tiba-tiba merasa lelah. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya, sambil melihat punggung Mingyu yang mulai menjauh darinya.

"Mingyu." panggil pemuda bermarga Jeon itu, dan Mingyu menoleh. Memandang Wonwoo yang sudah merentangkan kedua tangannya.

.

"Bisa berikan aku pelukan…?"

.

Selama ini Wonwoo hampir tak pernah meminta apapun pada Mingyu. Karena yang lebih muda selalu yang menginisiasi sebelum Wonwoo bahkan sempat berpikir. Dan ini mungkin yang pertama.

Ini karena Wonwoo tiba-tiba merasa takut jika Mingyu meninggalkannya.

Pemuda Jeon itu memang egois. Dan mungkin puncak keegoisan Wonwoo ada di sini.

.

Ia tak yakin soal perasaannya pada Mingyu. Ia tak ingin menyakiti pemuda itu. Tapi ia tak ingin pula jika Mingyu meninggalkannya.

.

Sedangkan Mingyu, ini tak sulit baginya untuk memberikan Wonwoo sebuah pelukan. Justru rasanya begitu membahagiakan karena Wonwoolah yang meminta. Namun di sisi lain juga hatinya merasa tak tenang. Wonwoo yang tak jelas itu membingungkan, dan tak bisa menebaknya itu mengerikan.

Tapi untuk kali ini, Mingyu hanya akan memberikan apa yang kekasihnya itu inginkan. Sebuah pelukan. Yang hangat, erat, dan lekat.

Mingyu mendekap Wonwoo yang tubuhnya lebih rendah darinya, menghirup aroma rambut Wonwoo yang khas, dan memberikan kecupan di sana. Rasanya ia ingin waktu berhenti di sini saja. karena jika Wonwoo sudah ada di pelukannya, Mingyu rasa ia tak akan pernah merasa takut kehilangan.

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

.

.

Besok paginya.

Ini hari minggu. Hari libur, dan pasar sedang ramai-ramainya, terutama di toko yang menjual bahan makanan dan peralatan rumah. Sedangkan untuk Wonwoo, toko keluarganya jarang ramai di minggu pagi. Paling ada beberapa orang yang menyetok minuman dari toko mereka dan di saat seperti ini, Wonwoo memilih kabur dari rumah karena tidak mau diuruh mengangkut botol.

Ia berjalan santai menyusuri jalanan yang membelah pasar. Menyusup diantara pembeli dengan tubuhnya yang ramping. Sesekali ia menyapa teman-temannya yang sedang membantu berjualan. Seperti Seungkwan yang mengangkat karung-karung beras, Jihoon dengan pisau tajamnya membelah daging-daging untuk ditimbang, atau Chan yang sedang menyapu depan tokonya. Oh ya, tadi dia juga melihat Soonyoung, tapi tidak menyapa karena ia tak begitu ingin dekat-dekat dengan toko ikan miliki keluarganya. Bukan apa, mencium bau makanan laut sering membuatnya mual.

Lalu, kemana sebenarnya ia mau pergi? Well, sebenarnya ia tak yakin. Ia bukanlah orang pagi. Biasanya jika hari libur ia bangun siang, tapi entah kenapa sejak malam ia tak bisa tertidur dan subuh tadi ia sudah terbangun. Jadi, karena tak ingin disuruh-suruh, Wonwoo pun pergi. Dan kakinya, reflek berjalan ke arah gerbang pasar. Di sana, ada toko yang selalu sibuk di pagi hari.

"Ah! Wonwoo-ya! Ada apa ini? jarang-jarang bisa melihatmu berkeliaran di minggu pagi." Ucap Tuan Kim. Pria diakhir empat puluhan yang berperangai tinggi besar dengan kulit agak gelap. Ia sangat ramah walaupun tangannya sibuk memasukkan belanjaan pelangganannya, dan ia sangat mirip dengan seseorang.

Wonwoo sebenarnya agak kaget karena disapa dengan suara keras Tuan Kim, tapi ia langsung membungkuk hormat. Mengucap salam selamat pagi singkat pada si pemilik toko sayur.

"Mencari Mingyu, ya? Dia ada di belakang. Sedang mengupas bawang!" ujar Tuan Kim lagi bahkan tanpa Wonwoo bertanya. Kepikiran untuk bertanya juga tidak, rasanya setelah kejadian tadi malam, ia tak ingin bertemu dengan Mingyu setidaknya satu hari.

Tapi sepertinya itu tidak terelakkan.

Ia juga tak enak jika mengatakan pada Tuan Kim bahwa beberapa menit ia berdiri di depan toko sayur hanya untuk mengkilas balik ingatannya tadi malam bersama Mingyu, bukan untuk bertemu dengannya. ngomong-ngomong soal tadi malam, sebenarnya tak ada lagi yang terjadi selain Mingyu memeluknya lalu mengantarnya pulang tanpa bicara apapun lagi.

Jadi, Wonwoo pun akhirnya melipir ke samping. Di samping toko sayur ada sebuah gang kecil, yang terhubung langsung dengan ruang penyimpanan dan tempat mencuci. Pemuda Jeon itu sangat tak asing dengan seluk beluk toko dan rumah Mingyu. ia terlalu sering berkunjung ke sini setelah toko jam keluarga Xi.

Dan begitu ia masuk, ia langsung bisa menemukan Mingyu. Sedang berjongkok diatas kursi kecil, dan mengupas bawang sebaskom. Wonwoo menatapnya ngeri, kalau dia, mungkin tak akan tahan mengupasi bawang sebanyak itu sendirian. Tapi kalau Mingyu, jangan ditanya. Dia adalah orang paling telaten diantara teman-temannya.

"Ho? Wonwoo hyung!" panggil Mingyu kaget. Ia yang sedari tadi melamun tak sadar jika kekasihnya sudah berdiri di depannya.

Sedangkan Wonwoo hanya berdehem, merasa agak canggung sebelum akhirnya mengambil satu kursi, lalu meletakkannya di dekat Mingyu dan duduk disana.

"Untuk apa bawang sebanyak ini?" tanya Wonwoo, membuka percakapan.

"Tiga hari lagi _Chuseok_ hyung. tetua pasar akan mulai masak-masak dari besok." Jawab Mingyu sambil tersenyum "Hyung pasti tak tahu kan?" tanyanya meledek, dan Wonwoo hanya berdehem. _Ia, dia memang tak sadar jika chuseok akan segera datang._

"Berarti kau sibuk, ya." Ujar Wonwoo.

"Iya. Setelah ini aku harus membersihkan sawi dan lobak untuk kimchi." Jawab Mingyu lagi, kini dengan nada yang sengaja dibuat lelah, seperti meminta simpati dari Wonwoo.

Dan sebenarnya pemuda itu telah dapatkan. Wonwoo memang hanya diam, tapi ia terus berpikir apa ia harus mulai menolong Mingyu atau tidak—dan Mingyu tahu itu, jadi ia hanya tersenyum.

 _Senang karena setelah pembicaraan aneh tadi malam, tidak banyak yang berubah dari mereka._

Benar saja, tak lama Wonwoo pun menyingsingkan sweater lengan panjangnya, ingin membantu mengupas bawang yang masih menumpuk. Tapi Mingyu langsung memegang tangan Wonwoo,

"Tidak usah membantu. Hyung tidak suka bau bawang, kan? Pergi saja." ucap Mingyu tak enak, tapi Wonwoo justru menatapnya kesal, lalu tiba-tiba memercikkan air cucian di ember ke tubuh yang lebih muda. Tidak banyak memang, tapi cukup untuk membuat Mingyu kaget.

"Aku tak suka jika kau memperlakukanku seperti putri yang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa." Ucap Wonwoo tegas.

Iya. Mingyu itu kadang seperti itu. dan akhir-akhir ini lebih sering seperti itu. mungkin ini yang disebut dengan hubungan sepasang kekasih dimana mereka saling melindungi satu sama lain, tapi Wonwoo entah kenapa merasa tak nyaman.

Sedangkan Mingyu, ia menatap bingung. Oh, tentu saja ia cukup sadar jika mood Wonwoo memang tidak sebaik biasanya sejak tadi malam. Ia merutuk. Harusnya ia lebih menjaga perkataannya.

"Maaf hyung…" ucapnya pelan dan penuh rasa bersalah.

Tapi Wonwoo tak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia diam dan membantu mengupasi bawang dalam diam. Membuat suasana menjadi sangat canggung dan menyiksa—terutama bagi Mingyu. pemuda itu tak pernah betah berada dalam suasana canggung, dan lidahnya sudah sangat gatal ingin bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Wonwoo.

Jangan kira hanya Wonwoo yang tengah dilanda kebingungan. Mingyu juga, walaupun bukan bingung karena meragukan perasaannya pada Wonwoo. Tapi bingung, apa Wonwoo mulai tak menyukainya? Apa Wonwoo punya masalah yang Mingyu tak boleh tahu?

Memikirkan ini jujur saja mulai membuat Mingyu takut setengah mati.

Ia sudah mengambil langkah besar untuk merubah hubungan pertemanan enam belas tahun ini menjadi sebuah hubungan yang lebih serius. Dan ia tak yakin bisa bertahan hidup jika merusak hubungannya dengan Wonwoo.

.

"Mingyu."

Panggil Wonwoo, mungkin sekitar sepuluh menit setelah keheningan singkat yang mencekam antar keduanya. Pemuda kurus itu menghentikan pergerakan tangannya. Benar seperti yang ia kira, ia tak akan tahan lama-lama berhadapan dengan bawang. Ia merasa agak mual dan tangannya yang tak terbiasa dengan pisau pegal. Tapi ia juga sedang tak ingin menatap Mingyu yang ada di sampingnya.

"Iya hyung?" tanya Mingyu.

"…"

"Katakan saja." _Wonwoo itu selalu bisa membuatnya takut_ "Aku akan mendengarkan apapun sampai selesai." Ujarnya kemudian sambil tersenyum lemah. Ia bisa melihat Wonwoo yang menatapnya ragu. _Ini jarang sekali. Wonwoo tidak sedang minta putus kan?_

.

"… _Cinta itu seperti apa_?" tanya Wonwoo akhirnya. Kalimat itu keluar, dan Wonwoo tak ingin menjadi pengecut, jadi ia berusaha menatap Mingyu tepat dimata. Walaupun ekspresinya datar seperti biasa, ia menanti dengan takut-takut bagaimana reaksi yang akan dikeluarkan Mingyu.

Dan benar saja, untuk beberapa menit Mingyu bengong. Ekspresi bodohnya sangat kentara dan itu lucu. Biasanya bisa sampai membuat Wonwoo terhibur. Tapi kali ini ia sudah terlalu tegang menunggu kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Mingyu.

"Hm… _cinta… ya…_ " ucapnya pelan, terlihat berpikir.

Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

" _Hyung mau jawaban yang romantis atau realistis?_ " tanya Mingyu kemudian.

Nah, Wonwoo sempat memikirkan ini. dan tanpa menunggu waktu ia menjawab " _Realistis._ "Ucapnya tegas.

Kemudian ia bisa melihat tatapan Mingyu terhadapnya terlihat sangat lembut dan hangat " _Cinta itu rasanya seperti sekarang. Bersama Wonwoo hyung. dan aku harap semua bebanmu bisa berpindah ke aku saja."_ ucap Mingyu dengan sangat jelas. Cukup untuk membuat Wonwoo tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Sibuk memproses perkataan Mingyu yang rasanya terdengar seperti bahasa alien.

"Ah…" Wonwoo hanya mampu mengeluarkan napasnya yang entah sejak kapan tertahan "Jadi begitu ya rasanya…" gumamnya kemudian. _Kenapa jadi ia yang terlihat bodoh sekarang?_

Mingyu hanya terkekeh pelan. Namun lama sekali, seperti tahu Wonwoo kini sedang meratapi kebodohannya. Well, sebenarnya Wonwoo bukannya bodoh, ia hanya kebingungan.

"Tapi rasanya berbeda-beda hyung. kadang aku merasa aku jatuh cinta pada hyung saat melihat hyung berangkat sekolah pagi-pagi… atau kadang saat hyung mengacuhkanku dan memilih membaca buku… dan dulu sekali, saat aku kesal karena banyak anak-anak yang mengejek hyung, saat itu aku pikir aku sudah jatuh cinta pada hyung…" tutur Mingyu lagi, sambil menerawang ke masa lalu.

Saat itu Wonwoo baru masuk sekolah menengah dan Mingyu masih tertinggal di sekolah dasar. Karena di lingkungan baru, banyak anak-anak mengejek Wonwoo mabuk karena bajunya beraroma alkohol. Tak banyak dari mereka yang tahu kalau keluarga Wonwoo memiliki usaha minuman, dan Wonwoo sempat mengalami masa-masa sulit seperti diejek dan dibully. Wonwoo itu pasif dan cuek. Ia mungkin tak benar-benar sadar ia sedang di bully, sedangkan Mingyu, mati-matian membela Wonwoo. _saat itu ia benci jika ada anak yang mengganggu Wonwoo—dari situ ia kira Wonwoo itu adalah seseorang yang sangat berharga bagi Mingyu._

"Itu jawaban romantismu?" tanya Wonwoo, yang akhirnya memecahkan lamunan Mingyu.

Pemuda tinggi itu tertawa. _Sebenarnya itu juga alasan realistis._ Tapi ia hanya berdehem, lalu mendekatkan kepalanya pada Wonwoo "Jadi itu yang membuat hyung uring-uringan tadi malam?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai.

Wonwoo mengalihkan mukanya "Aku tidak uring-uringan." Ucapnya "Hanya sedang berpikir." Tambahnya.

"Oh, tentu saja." ucap Mingyu, mengangguk-angguk, lalu tertawa lagi.

Sedangkan pemuda yang lebih tua mendecih "Minghao cerita ya?" tanyanya. Dan Mingyu kembali tertawa seperti orang bodoh. _Itu artinya iya._

Setelah Mingyu puas tertawa dan Wonwoo memandangnya kesal, suasana kembali menjadi hening, tapi keduanya sudah tak berniat melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka dengan bawang. Hanya saling menatap tepat dimata, seperti mereka sudah lama tak melakukan aktivitas ini.

Awalnya Wonwoo memang kesal, tapi makin lama pikirannya melambung kemana-mana saat melihat bola mata cokelat tua Mingyu. ingatannya melambung pada saat-saat kedekatan mereka. Rasanya seperti baru kemarin, ia menendang kepala Mingyu dengan kaki, tapi kini pemuda itu telah tumbuh dewasa. Bahkan mungkin jauh lebih dewasa dari pada Jeon yang egois, kekanakan, dan pemikir tingkat berat.

"Hyuung… jangan menatapku seperti itu." keluh Mingyu tiba-tiba "Aku jadi ingin menciummu." Tambahnya. Suaranya terdengar jelas dan cepat. membuat Wonwoo menaikkan satu alisnya.

Seingat Wonwoo, pemuda di depannya ini tak pernah meminta izin untuk menciumnya. Di ciuman pertama kali mereka pun Mingyu selalu menginisisasinya duluan.

"Lalu?" _well, ini tidak seperti Wonwoo ingin dicium, hanya penasaran._

"Tadi pagi aku menumpang sarapan di tempat Soonyoung hyung."

 _Oh, itu berarti Mingyu memakan sesuatu seperti ikan, udang, atau cumi yang mana Wonwoo benci aroma dan rasanya._

Wajah yang lebih muda terlihat sangat murung, dan—bukannya Wonwoo tidak tega, tapi ia hanya membiarkan isntingnya berjalan. Ia menarik wajah Mingyu, lalu mengecup bibir pemuda itu agak lama dan melumatnya pelan. Membiarkan Mingyu untuk memimpin sejenak sebelum akhirnya melepas tautan antar keduanya.

Setelahnya, Mingyu memasang wajah dibuat kaget "Ini bukan ciuman terakhir kita kan?!" tanyanya.

Ia memang agak kaget dengan sikap Wonwoo tadi. Biasanya Mingyu lah yang selalu berhati-hati untuk tidak memakai pakaian yang berbau mahluk laut atau memakan makanan itu saat sedang berdekatan dengan kekasihnya. Apalagi mencium? Wonwoo itu sangat sensitif soal hal seperti ini, dan melihat Wonwoo yang nekat membuatnya menatap khawatir.

Tapi Wonwoo terlihat baik-baik saja. wajahya yang terlihat sedikit angkuh ia sembunyikan. Pemuda itu berdiri, kemudian menyeret karung besar berisi lobak di sudut ruangan.

"Ini lobak yang perlu dibersihkan, kan?" tanyanya, yang akhirnya membuat Mingyu mengangguk. _Pemuda ini, suka sekali mengalihkan pembicaraan._ Tapi berkat itu, suasana antara keduanya tidak seberat tadi, walaupun kini Wonwoo sibuk membersihkan lobak di belakang Mingyu—punggung bertemu punggung. Namun pemuda Jeon itu selalu menyahut saat Mingyu ingin mengobrol.

.

"Jadi hyung, menurutmu cinta itu seperti apa?"

"Tidak tahu."

.

Wonwoo masih tak begitu yakin cinta itu seperti apa. Ia pikir cinta tak sepenuhnya soal jantung yang berdebar. _Sepertinya seperti itu._

Karena masih bingung, Wonwoo pikir ia hanya akan mengikuti Mingyu. ia tak yakin, tapi sepertinya Mingyu yang paling pandai soal ini.

.

.

Bersambung

* * *

Hi this is Bisory~

Seperti yang saya bilang, chapter ini akan keluar tak lama dari chapter pertama. hehe. bahkan saya belum membuat cover untuk cerita kelewat nyantai dan gaje ini wkwkwk, karena jujur saking santainya menulis cerita ini, saya sampai keasyikan dan melupakan cerita-cerita saya yang belum selesai. maafkan TT . TT

Jadii... lagi-lagi saya kembali dengan cerita yang tokoh utamanya Wonwoo (cuz I love this boy too much), dan dengan sedikit eksperimen dengan sifatnya-ini karena saya kadang agak jenuh saat membuat karakter Wonwoo yang kalem nan polos seperti di cerita sebelah *lirik YB* hehe. Jadi saya memutuskan membuat Wonwoo sedikit "licik" dan cuek. Saya tak yakin apa ini benar-benar sukses, tapi... yah, begitulah. let me know what do you think guys!

So, series 13 Andromeda's Boys akan tetap berlanjut. Di chapter-chapter depan akan muncul member-member lain dan mereka akan diperkenalkan secara detail di masing-masing chapter. please looking forward for next-next chapter guys~

dan terima kasih kepada readersnim yang sudah membaca, komen, follow and fav this story~ kritik dan saran kalian juga akan sangat saya terima ^^

.

.

 _Spoiler for next chapter..._

 _._

 _Main Cast : SOONYOUNG (lil bit SOONHOON and SEOKSOON)_

 _._

 **"You Never Walk Alone"**

.

 _Tahun baru telah berlalu, dan Chuseok akan segera datang._

 _Kata mereka, Chuseok itu waktunya untuk keluarga._

 _Keluarga besar Pasar Andromeda, keluarga besar Kwon, keluarga besar teman-temanya, dan keluarga besarnya sendiri._

 _harusnya Soonyoung tak perlu merasa khawatir saat Chuseok datang, kan?_

 _._

 _Tapi kenapa rasanya seperti ia berjalan sendiri...?_

 _._

 _._

"Oh, kukira aku ditakdirkan untuk meneruskan toko ini saja."

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu memang?"

"Tidak diizinkan ya? Kalau begitu fix aku punya masa depan yang suram. Soalnya yang bisa kulakukan hanya berjualan."

.

"Seokmin, aku ini anak pungut ya?"

"Kalaupun hyung anak pungut, aku mau 'mengambil' hyung..."

.

"Jangan! Jihoon! jangan lihat!"


End file.
